Character Creation Guide
Character Creation Guide Let's get started! Step 1 - Preparation Download the Character Sheet by clicking here. Pick up your dice, it's time to begin! Start by rolling a 6-sided dice (called a D6) 4 times. Take the three highest rolls and add them up to their total. Fill in the "Ability Score" on your character sheet with these totals. Strength represents Physical Prowess Dexterity repreents Physical Flexibility Constitution represents Endurance and Stamina Intelligence represents Knowledge and Learning Wisdom represents Cunning and Common Sense Charisma represents Social Charms and Influence Next, determine your "Ability Modifier" with the following chart. Remember, each time you grow in power, it can change. Check back often! Step 2 - Choosing a Race Choose a race. The race you choose establishes your appearance, culture, and ancestry. It also provides you with traits, such as adjustments to your ability scores. Some races even have special senses, weapons, or spells. Click here to see the races available to you. Step 3 - Choosing a Class Choose a class. These specialities broadly describes what talents or skills you possess. Your class is central to the way you explore, fight, or communicate. It will give you Proficiency in different Skills, giving you a bonus to a specialization. What might be easy for one class can be a struggle for another, making teamwork essential. Click here to see the classes available to you. Step 4 - Choosing a Background Choose a background. This is the story of where you come from before you became and adventurer. What Kingdom or Town did you grow up in? What drove you to this life of adventurer? A background gives you a beneficial Feature and Skill proficiency bonuses. Choose one from the list below. Step 5 - Choosing Bonds Choose your bonds. Perhaps you are bound to will of a deity, either by choice or entrapment. Or maybe you are indebted to a family member or former kingdom? Choosing a bond gives you a connection to the world and its characters and allows the DM's stories that surround your character to grow in an organic way. These bonds will be used as a source of good and evil in your travels. Step 6 - Preparing for Battle Determine your Hit Points Hit Points define how tough your character is in combat. When your Hit Points get to 0 you begin to die. The class describes how to calculate your Hit Points.As you grow stronger, your Hit Points increase with you. Determine your Hit Dice Hit Dice are used recovered Hit Points in combat. A character gets one Hit Die per level. The Hit Die's size (D4, D6, D10) is determined by class and sometimes by race. Determine Armor Class Your armor, shield, Dexterity modifier, and other features decide your Armor Class. Armor Class (AC) represents how hard your character is to hit in battle. If you choose not to wear armor, your AC equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier. Otherwise, calculate your AC by checking what armor and weapons your class can use and look them up in the equipment section. Determine Initiative Modifier Characters in combat act in the order of their initiative. Your initiative modifier equals your Dexterity modifier. It can also add any modifiers from class, race, or other features. Calculate Attack Modifiers A character can make two kinds of attacks: (a) melee (hand-‐ to-‐hand combat), and (b) ranged (shooting or throwing things from a distance) Your melee attack modifier is your Strength modifier +/- any race/class bonuses. Your ranged attack modifier is your Dexterity modifier +/- any race/class bonuses. Feats or other character features might let you use a different ability score. Write down your attack modifiers, using the weapons your character wields. Some characters can cast spells . Class descriptions state what ability are used for a magical attack. These are typically Intelligence or Wisdom and are called magical ability modifiers. If you cast a spell that instructs you to make an attack, use this modifier. Some spells instead require the target to make a saving throw. Your character class description explains how to calculate this number. Step 7 - Begin Your Adventure Explore the world with your map in hand. As you travel and overcomes challenges you gain experience. From these trials you will become stronger and gain new abilities unique to your class. Check your class page each time you grow stronger. With each trial mastered, you gain new skills, spells, and Ability Modifiers. Good luck!__FORCETOC__